Chapter 13
Absent Tears (出ない涙, Denai Namida) is the 13th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview Taking the ferry to the hospital where his father is located, Shinichi meets a young girl named Makiko Hayase and gets into an altercation with an adult. At the hospital, the police are discussing what happened to Kazuyuki. They don't believe a monster killed his wife and injured him, but that she was trying to get his life insurance money. Unable to stay at the hospital, Shinichi stays at a hotel owned by Makiko's family. Summary At a station, Shinichi requests a bus ticket to Numazu and, later, a ferry ride to Sakurasaki in Izu. A young girl, Makiko, also getting on the ferry recognizes her teacher, Terai, and ducks past Shinichi. On the ferry, Shinichi wonders how the parasite found his home address and knows it'll find the hospital his father is in eventually. Terai and his friend sit down behind Makiko, prompting her to move to sit beside Shinichi. She then wonders why he looks so sad, and he asks if she's also from Sakurasaki, then requests the location of the hospital. The other teacher comes up and asks if she's one of their students, which she poorly denies. The teacher goes back to tell Terai, and Makiko hurriedly begs Shinichi to hide something she had skipped school to buy in his bag. He agrees apathetically. Terai then comes up, asking what she's doing on the ferry when she's supposed to be at school. He then looks in her bag and sees her uniform, recognizing that she must have also lied to her parents. Terai then asks how Shinichi knows Makiko, which both Shinichi and Makiko deny. Terai tells Shinichi to stay away from his students, and slaps Makiko when she argues with him. After a dismissive comment from Shinichi, he tries to take his bag to check it too and Shinichi stands and yells at him, frightening him off. On land, Terai's friend comments that he's stood up to tougher-looking students before, but Terai says Shinichi's eyes revealed he really would have killed him. Shinichi hands back the item to Makiko, who says she's never seen Terai back down before. She directs him to the hospital, which neighbors her house. In the hospital, police come by again to speak with Kazuyuki, getting confirmation on his story and telling him what they've discovered. When he asks if they've found Nobuko's body, they tell her she's still alive. The owner of the hotel they'd stayed at witnessed her coming back, and she stayed there for another night. The doctor overseeing Kazuyuki tells him that he believes Kazuyuki is mixing up nightmare with reality due to psychological shock, and the police officer suggests that Nobuko had in reality pushed him off the cliff for his life insurance money. Shinichi arrives at Sakurasaki hospital and Makiko asks if he has a place to stay, to which he states that he planned to stay at the hospital. She then leaves. Upon entering, Shinichi hears his father yelling and rushes to his room. Kazuyuki apologizes for making him worry. Shinichi grips his chest, unable to speak from the grief and yet unable to cry. His father says that something happened to his mother, and that they don't know where she is, stating that he had hit his head and had a bad dream. He then asks if something happened to Shinichi at home. Shinichi screams that his mom was murdered by a monster. Shocked, Kazuyuki wonders if he had been raving like that on the phone, states that he'll be released from the hospital in a week, and says to call Shinichi's uncle in Chiba if anything happens. Shinichi tries to talk with him about the monster and he begins to cry, asking not to speak about it now, and Shinichi realizes that his father knows the truth but is trying to protect him. Kazuyuki tells him he should stay at a hotel. Shinichi agrees, but is unable to find a hotel close enough to stay in Migi's parasite detection range that will accept him without parents or a reservation. He finally enters a small inn, where Makiko's mother greets him. Makiko shows up and presumably convinces her to let him stay. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 2